


Safe and Sound

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela





	Safe and Sound




End file.
